


Love At Four AM

by Dragonsrule18



Series: When You Say You Love Me [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Couch Cuddles, Cuddly Venom Symbiote, Demisexual Eddie Brock, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock Takes Care of Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock is a Good Boyfriend, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Happy Eddie Brock, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), POV Eddie Brock, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Eddie Brock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: It's four o'clock in the morning.  Eddie wants sleep.  Venom wants cereal...and cuddles.My response to a prompt created by Otp-fanfic-ideas on Tumblr: Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says "I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…"





	Love At Four AM

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, pointless, plotless oneshot for a cute prompt I found. I immediately thought of V when I saw it for some reason and just whipped this one out.

_**"Eddie...Eddie, wake up."** _

Eddie groaned and tried to burrow more into his pillow. That plan was quickly foiled by a tendril prodding him in the face. He opened his eyes and saw Venom's head sticking out of his shoulder, the symbiote's opal eyes and sharp teeth six inches away from Eddie's face. Venom hadn't formed his entire body like he sometimes did, but long tendrils still wrapped around Eddie's waist in a cuddle, with another stroking his cheek. "V, it's still dark out...what time is it..." Pushing back his blankets and leaning up enough to look at his bedside table, he checked his alarm clock. The glowing red numbers showed the ungodly time of 4:10. "Four o' clock in the morning?! Why the hell did you wake me up?"

 _ **"I'm hungry. I want some cereal."**_ Venom told him.

Eddie buried his face in his pillow once again, muttering something about constantly hungry parasites before raising his exhausted head to glare at his symbiote. "Then go get it. You know where the Cocoa Puffs are. You've raided them when I was asleep before! There was no need to wake me up at stupid o'clock in the morning just to get you cereal!"

 _ **"But I wanted you to eat cereal with me."**_ Venom said, and Eddie could hear the sheepish undertone in his voice.

Eddie shook his head in exasperation. "Why? It all goes to the same place. Hell, I've seen you eat the entire box in one bite before. So why do you need me?"

Venom looked more than a little embarrassed. **_"I just wanted a reason to be with you is all."_** the symbiote finally admitted.

This surprised Eddie and he sat up and turned to look at his partner. Venom averted his opal eyes slightly. He had withdrawn his teeth, showing just a snakelike noodle head. Eddie softened immediately at the sight of Venom's "I'm feeling vulnerable and don't want to admit it, but I want cuddles" form. He wondered if V had had a bad dream or was reliving some bad memories, or if he was just lonely. Either way, he knew what he had to do. "All right...when you put it like that...let's go have some cereal, babe." He sat up and stretched with a wide yawn, already missing his comfortable bed. Still, the way V perked up and nuzzled him happily before leading him out to the kitchen almost made it worth getting up at dark o' clock in the morning just for cereal.

And fifteen minutes later, snuggled on their ratty old couch with Netflix playing, feeding each other spoonfuls of cereal from a mixing bowl in between kisses made Eddie retract the "almost."

Maybe waking up at four in the morning to a hungry and needy symbiote wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story! I'm sorry it's so short. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> And yes, V did have a bad dream and just wanted to be with Eddie, but didn't want to admit that he had a nightmare or make Eddie worry.


End file.
